


Mistletoe kiss

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Xavier's Institute and the X-Men organized a party.





	Mistletoe kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt" by the Italian community Lande di Fandom, prompt 21 - 400 words

The Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning had been decorated for Christmas. All of the X-Men had helped.

The trees in the garden, bare and snowy, had been wrapped with brightly coloured festoons. There were snowmen along the paths, each with its unique look: from the classic top hat and scarf to a not-so-Christmas-y sunglasses, flower necklace and hoola skirt.

On the front door had been hung a Christmas wreath and outside every window of the mansion there were lights.

There was even a fake sled with Santa and reindeer on the roof.

The inside wasn’t less over-decorated, of course.

Right behind the front door, occupying a big part of the hall, there was a Christmas tree so tall that the star on top almost touched the ceiling. The fir was so covered in decorations that it wasn’t green anymore. Every common room had its own Christmas tree. The corridors had garlands between every door.

Everything was ready for the Christmas Eve party which was about to start in the living room.

On one side there was a long buffet table covered with every traditional Christmas dish: there was food from all around the world.

Whoever wanted could place gifts under the tree, which would be opened at midnight; there were many of them by the time the party started.

The X-Men were chatting and laughing, relaxing and having fun all together. Except for one of them.

Logan was standing near a corner, looking at the others while drinking a lot of eggnog. Thankfully for him Xavier had allowed the alcoholic version.

After some time Kurt walked towards him, offering him a piece of gingerbread.

-What are you doing here all alone, mein Freund? Come and join us!- he said.

Logan grinned mischievously, sipping from his glass.

-I was waiting.- he replied, stepping towards the other.

-Waiting for what?- the German asked in a confused tone of voice, taking a few step backwards.

He ended up against a wall and the Canadian promptly trapped him there.

-For the only good thing about Christmas apart from eggnog: mistletoe kisses.- he answered, pointing up.

As Kurt looked up towards the mistletoe Logan pulled his shirt and passionately kissed him.

-Now that I had what I wanted I can join you.- the Canadian said, chuckling at the other’s embarrassed expression.

He took and bit the gingerbread, then he brought Kurt back towards the others.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
